Hogar
by Ellektra
Summary: Un suceso inesperado en la vida de Sara tiene como consecuencia su reencuentro con Grissom, tras un tiempo separados.


Para una persona que no tenga mucho que hacer, Las Vegas podría resultar un lugar demasiado aburrido, a no ser que sea uno una persona con dinero para gastar en los casinos o en clubes de strip tease

Para una persona que no tenga mucho que hacer, Las Vegas podría resultar un lugar demasiado aburrido, a no ser que sea uno una persona con dinero para gastar en los casinos o en clubes de strip tease. Sin embargo, había gente a la que le gustaba estar entretenida con su trabajo, como a Gil Grissom.

Lamentablemente, en la última semana, los habitantes de la ciudad a la que servía se habían vuelto puritanos, muy correctos, como si hubieran recibido un lavado de cerebro. Salvo algún altercado, no había habido ningún crimen "mayor" y disponía de más tiempo libre del deseado por él.

Y volvió a fijarse en ella. Grissom miraba la foto de Sara, que había colocado en la mesa de su despacho, poco antes del secuestro. Con un dedo repasaba el contorno de su cara, deteniéndose por unos segundos en los labios. En su opinión, descubrir el amor fue descubrir los deliciosos labios de Sara. Se sentía tan bien cuando los besaba. Se sentía como un niño pequeño acurrucado por su madre.

Ahora el cielo se había erosionado hasta quedar reducido a cenizas, que todavía quemaban al tacto de Grissom. El mundo volvía a ser aquello que él había habitado antes de dejar que ella entrara en su vida: ácido, gris, y frío.

Sonó el teléfono.

"¿Diga?, sí, soy Gil Grissom. Ajá… espere… ¿está seguro de ese nombre?", la preocupación era patente en su voz. "Muy bien, voy hacia allá"

-.-

La carretera hasta el aeropuerto de Las Vegas se encontraba desierta y no tuvo problemas para llegar a tiempo de tomar su vuelo. Una vez en el avión, tomó una de las pastillas para dormir que le recomendó Harry, uno de los técnicos del laboratorio donde trabajaba. Se despertó cuando una azafata le zarandeó ligeramente.

"Señor, ya hemos llegado a San Francisco"

"Gracias", contestó él, un tanto soñoliento.

En una terminal del aeropuerto le esperaban un par de oficiales de policía junto a una mujer rubia, vestida elegantemente. Todo se aceleró en cuanto se acercó a ella.

"Buenos días, Doctor Grissom. Confío en que el viaje no le haya supuesto una tortura" Le dio un dossier y continuó hablando mientras caminaban hacia su coche. "Tal como le mencioné por teléfono, la víctima es Laura Sidle. 54 años. Fue encontrada en el salón de su casa, en Chesnut Drive…"

"¿Estaba sola?" preguntó Grissom.

"Disculpe, Dr. Grissom, primero le expondré los detalles, luego los discutimos. ¿De acuerdo?" Le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Bien. La señora Sidle vivía sola desde que salió de la cárcel hará unos 2 años. El único familiar conocido es su hija, Sara" Oír pronunciar su nombre le dolía a Grissom más de lo que imaginaba, la añoraba mucho. De repente se dio cuenta de que la detective Stuntman, ese era su nombre, se le había quedado mirando.

"Tengo entendido que ambos mantenían una relación. Eso me comentó su superior, Conrad Ecklie"

Claro, Ecklie. Debió haberlo imaginado.

"Bueno, como comprenderá, no quiero hablar de ello. ¿Me han traído hasta San Francisco solo por eso?"

"No, señor Grissom. Le hemos llamado porque necesitamos de su ayuda. Con las pruebas. Y con… con ella"

Grissom no entendía nada. El coche seguía su marcha, en un viaje que parecía no tener fin. La detective Stuntman, aunque atractiva al ojo masculino común, no le decía nada a alguien como Grissom, acostumbrado a mirar más allá. ¿Qué pretendía ella?

"Señor Grissom. Ella insistió mucho en colaborar en la investigación, pero naturalmente eso es imposible, dada su relación con la víctima"

"Yo tampoco podría hacerlo…" le dijo él fríamente. "Ya sabe, lo que le dijo mi superior. Podría plantearse un conflicto. Podría haber problemas si el caso se resuelve y es llevado a los tribunales"

"Señor Grissom, somos conscientes de todo eso. Créame, no habrá problema alguno. Usted es un profesional de sobrada experiencia. Nosotros y la fiscalía de San Francisco confiamos en usted. Además, contará con Lewis, uno de nuestros mejores criminalistas, y yo supervisaré todo el trabajo que realicen. De ese modo, no habrá dudas respecto a su trabajo" Stuntman le sonrió.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que Grissom mantuvo la mirada perdida sobre el dossier, levantando la cabeza únicamente para dirigir la vista hacia el exterior, a través de la ventanilla del coche. Una pregunta le vino a la mente, demasiado rápido para poder pararla; sus cuerdas vocales le dieron salida.

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"¿Sara Sidle? Se encuentra en comisaría" Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Si está pensando en verla, tendrá que esperar. Iremos primero al escenario del crimen, y eso llevará algunas horas"

"¿En comisaría?" El disgusto se hizo visible en su cara, porque Stuntman enseguida trató de aclarar la situación.

"No está detenida, Dr. Grissom. No oficialmente, al menos. Está vigilada. Se hospedará en una habitación de un motel, custodiada por nuestros agentes. Como comprenderá usted, tanto si es el asesino" Grissom hizo una mueca involuntaria ante la sugerencia "como si no lo es, debemos custodiarla. Podría darse el caso de que, no siendo la asesina, pudiera ser la próxima víctima. Mantenemos abiertas todas las posibilidades"

El coche se había detenido. Grissom salió despacio y contempló la zona. No había muchos casas, quizás cinco a lo sumo. Algunos vecinos miraban tras el cordón policial. La mayoría de los agentes rodeaba lo que parecía ser el hogar Sidle. Bastante austera, solamente adornada con algunas macetas. Una sencilla mecedora al lado de la puerta.

"¡Doctor Grissom!, ¡aquí!" Un hombre moreno, con gafas, le hacía señales con el brazo desde la entrada de la casa. Grissom le dio la mano cuando llegó a la puerta. "Buenos días, señor Grissom. Perdone que hayamos empezado a analizar todo esto antes de su llegada"

"¿Y el cadáver?"

"El forense estaba a punto de llevárselo para la autopsia. Está ahí, en el salón" señaló a su izquierda.

"¿Hay ya alguna causa probable de la muerte?"

"Parece ser un traumatismo craneal por objeto contundente. Este parece ser el arma homicida" dijo señalando una figura que Grissom había regalado a Sara al comienzo de su relación.

"¿Han sacado huellas?"

"¿De esto?, claro, lo hemos hecho. Cuando usted y yo hayamos acabado aquí, las llevaremos al laboratorio, aunque si le interesa mi opinión, yo diría que fue la hija; creo que está loca, o algo."

Grissom le dirigió una mirada de no entender nada, el enfado que sentía por dentro prefirió guardarlo para sí mismo.

"Verá, ella aun trabajaba en el laboratorio de San Francisco cuando yo llegué. Era muy admiradora de su trabajo, señor. A mí siempre me pareció un poco obsesa, quizás quijotesca, muy de _estamos aquí para acabar con los malos_, jaja. Y luego todo ese rollo de que los hombres somos el mayor mal del planeta, los culpables en todos los crímenes,… Creo que se fue a Las Vegas, ¿trabajó para usted?"

"Sí, y siempre ha sido una excelente profesional" le espetó Grissom, usando un tono de voz firme y cortante.

Lewis se acobardó. "Yo…"

"Si no le importa, preferiría terminar con esto cuando antes" Y ambos procesaron el escenario del crimen en silencio.

-.-

Una vez el criminalista Lewis dejó las pruebas en el laboratorio para ser inmediatamente analizadas, Grissom se dirigió a comisaría, ya que esperaba ver a Sara y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Antes de esta tragedia, albergaba deseos de que ella se recuperase pronto y se sintiera lo suficientemente bien como para querer verle de nuevo. No había nada que le importara más que la felicidad de Sara. Más dolor en la vida de ella implicaba más tiempo separados.

Ya en la comisaría, se dirigía a hablar con la detective Stuntman cuando la vio. Sentada sobre una banqueta, tenía el pelo más largo, se veía hermosa y triste a la vez. Desde la distancia la veía serena, como aliviada, sin moverse ni un milímetro, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Pobre Sara. ¿Le daría el destino una oportunidad a Sara para ser feliz de verdad?, ¿se la daría a ellos dos como pareja?

Como si se diera cuenta de que alguien la observaba, Sara levantó la cabeza con un movimiento tan lento que cualquiera diría que la gravedad había disminuido hasta ser casi lunar. Al ver sus ojos vacíos y tristes, Grissom saludó tímidamente con la mano, tal como haría un adolescente imberbe ante su primer amor.

Algo, no sabía muy bien el qué, pasó en los ojos de Sara cuando le vieron; ¿sería esperanza?, ¿confort?, ¿quizás eran ganas de huir lejos? Todas esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella, temeroso de ahuyentarla conforme la distancia entre ellos se desvanecía.

"Hola, Sara"

Sara le miraba un tanto incrédula, era como si no supiese qué sentir ni qué decir. Fijó su mirada en la pared situada frente a ella.

"Hola, Gil" Volvió a mirarse los pies, después el pasillo a su izquierda. ¿"Has…?, ¿has venido tú solo?, ¿cómo lo has sabido? Le miró a los ojos. "Te han llamado ellos, ¿verdad?, ¿por qué?, no había insectos interesantes en la casa…" El nerviosismo iba haciendo aparición en el tono de su voz. "Mamá estaba sola en casa. Yo… Yo solo salí a comprar la comida" Escondió el rostro entre las manos para que él no viese su angustia.

Pero por una vez, Grissom sabía lo que debía hacer, no iba a perderla de ninguna manera nunca más. Se sentó a su lado, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sara y le habló con el corazón.

"Siento muchísimo lo de tu madre. De veras lo siento mucho. Si quieres hablar…"

Sara se limpió las lágrimas con una manga de su camisa y le miró, como imbuida de una fuerza repentina, trató de esbozar una sonrisa. "Quizás en otro momento, ¿vale? He tenido tiempo para…"

"Disculpen" Les habló un hombre trajeado que de repente se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Les enseñó una placa. "Soy el agente Jasbein, del FBI. Señorita Sidle, por favor, acompáñeme"

Desconcertados, Sara y Grissom se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguirle hasta que éste paró en seco y se dirigió a Grissom.

"Señor, siento mucho que haya tenido que desplazarse hasta aquí desde Las Vegas. En el FBI apreciamos mucho su labor, pero este caso pasa a ser jurisdicción del FBI. Muchas gracias por su ayuda"

"¿Jurisdicción del FBI?, pero…"

"Señor, debo hablar con la señorita Sidle" El agente Jasbein era orgulloso poseedor de una de las miradas federales más intimidantes que se conocían. "A solas"

De modo que allí, en medio del pasillo, Grissom se quedó preocupado viendo como el destino le gastaba algún tipo de broma macabra y cruel, porque tenía que ver de nuevo cómo Sara se alejaba de él. Esta vez, Sara le dijo adiós con la mirada, además de mover ligeramente los labios. "Espérame" parecía decir.

Grissom decidió entonces ir a hablar con la detective Stuntman, para saber los detalles de la _transacción_.

-.-

En una de las salas de interrogatorios, el agente Jasbein pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos contándole a Sara las novedades que se habían producido en relación al asesinato de su madre.

"Estamos a la espera de los resultados de ADN encontrados en el domicilio de su madre" El silencio se hizo incómodo. "Si el resultado es el que intuyo, usted quedará libre. De hecho, la policía de San Francisco no va a retenerla más, aunque le pedimos que no se mueva de la ciudad. Por supuesto, le avisaremos cuando los restos de su madre estén listos para recibir sepultura y usted pueda ofrecerle un funeral"

"¿No puede decirme nada más?"

"No mucho. Hay un caso similar al de su madre que se ha producido en otro estado, y por ello hemos intervenido. Naturalmente, cualquier persona podría decir que este caso se parece a tantos otros, pero la información que a mí me permite saber esas similitudes es justo la información que no puedo detallarle a usted ni a nadie de la policía de esta ciudad. Lo que sí puedo contarle es que le informaremos cuando el caso esté resuelto, y hayamos atrapado al culpable."

El agente comenzó a salir de la sala.

"¿A dónde voy a ir?, preguntó Sara cuando Jasbein estaba justo en la puerta.

"A casa"

-.-

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sara caminaba por un pasillo, vacío en su mente pero bullicioso para todos los demás. Él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Como una polilla a una llama, se sentía atraída hacia él, y aunque en medio hubiera un laberinto cubierto de espinas, le encontraría. De repente, estaba frente a él, podía oler su embriagador aroma.

"Hola, Gil"

"Acabo de hablar con la detective Stuntman y dice que te avisarán de cualquier novedad en relación a tu madre. Confío en que pronto atraparán al culpable. Tú podrías salir ya mismo" Hizo una pausa mientras se sumergía en el marrón de los ojos de Sara. "Y volver a casa"

Sara, en medio de la tristeza que aun sentía por la muerte de su madre, comenzó a sentir como el amor por Grissom, que no había decrecido lo más mínimo, trataba de curar las heridas de su interior. Ya no era cuestión de huir para curarse, sino de permitir que _él_ la curase.

Sus ojos seguían en contacto, y aunque ambos lo sabían sin necesidad de hablar, Sara dejó que las palabras que guardaba fueran libres, quizás gracias a la mano izquierda de Grissom acariciando uno de sus mechones, que le caía por la cara.

"El único hogar que he conocido"

Ambos sonrieron y de la mano salieron juntos de comisaría.

-.-

Ya era de noche en el exterior. Iban ambos en el coche alquilado por Grissom, sintiéndose bastante mejor que al principio del día, cuando el ruido de un estómago hambriento perturbó la calma.

"Debes tener hambre, ¿eh?", preguntó él.

"No he comido mucho desde… bueno, ya sabes. En realidad no he podido comer nada"

"Vamos al parque Butterfly. Te compraré algo"

"En ese parque solo hay cosas con carne y todo eso. ¿Has olvidado de repente que soy vegetariana?"

"Sara, si yo olvidase algo de ti, sería como olvidarme a mí mismo. Confía en mí"

"Ya lo hago", y acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro de Grissom mientras éste conducía.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Grissom, el mundo parecía un lugar mejor, la vida era dulce y agradable como cuando se es una niña, creciendo en un hogar feliz. El tiempo era un concepto olvidado por su cerebro, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, el coche había aminorado la marcha.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su asiento. No lo podía creer: su restaurante favorito de Las Vegas tenía un pequeño local justo en el centro del enorme parque. "En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no lo había visto", le miró "y tú enseguida lo has sabido" Grissom le sonreía. Sara le dio las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos, las primeras lágrimas no tristes de su vida. Le puso la mano sobre la de él, y entrelazaron sus dedos sintiéndose el uno al otro con ese contacto íntimo y profundo que solo las almas gemelas tienen.

Distraído como estaba, Grissom fue sorprendido por la calidez de los labios de Sara en los suyos. Eran como maná en el desierto. Pronto sus manos se hundieron en los castaños cabellos de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo, dándole con intereses el amor falto en su ausencia. El beso se tornó frenético hasta que una vocecilla en la mente del científico le recordó por qué estaban allí.

"¿Ya no tienes hambre?" consiguió decirle casi sin aliento.

"Se puede tener hambre de muchas cosas. Se puede tener hambre y no conseguir saciarse nunca" El estómago de Sara volvió a rugir en ese instante y ella sonrió. "Aunque quizás sea bueno ocuparnos de la parte vegetariana"

"Vamos"

--..—

"¿Sabes, Gil?, realmente tenía hambre", dijo Sara con la boca llena de un rollito de parmesano.

"No se debe hablar con la boca llena", le regañó Grissom, en tono de burla. Levantó la vista de su tenedor y contempló cómo Sara comía felizmente. "¿Te sientes mejor?", preguntó.

Ella dejó de comer por un momento, y le lanzó una mirada de paz que por sí sola contestaba la pregunta. Aún así, lo confirmó con palabras.

"Sí, Gil, mucho mejor. Gracias por venir"

"No tienes que dármelas"

"Sí debo. Todo esto de mi madre ha sido duro y… no tienes ni idea de lo mejor que me siento solo con que hayas venido. Justo ahora, cuando de verdad te necesitaba, cuando por fin me sentía predispuesta para vernos otra vez." Miró hacia su plato otra vez y continuó. "Porque antes no podía, y tú lo supiste y me dejaste mi tiempo y mi espacio… De veras, gracias"

Si Grissom fuese el tipo sensiblero que llora por nada, se habría lanzado a llorar en aquel mismo instante. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, pero se sintió tan feliz como el día en que ella accedió a casarse con él, rodeados de abejas.

"Me alegra que te sientas mucho mejor, especialmente dadas las circunstancias. Admiro tu fuerza"

Sara sonrió y, roja como un tomate, comenzó a juguetear con su tenedor sobre el plato, ya vacío.

"Me siento ridícula diciéndote esto pero… bueno, he estado sola todo este tiempo, quiero decir, sin contar a mi madre y… yo… había pensado que quizás ahora que has venido, quizás querrías… ya sabes"

Grissom puso la misma cara que ponía cuando se enfrentaba a un caso especialmente difícil. No entendía nada.

"Sara, yo… no sé qué quieres decir"

Claro, Gil Grissom a veces era un hombre un tanto…lento, sobre todo en lo referente a temas sentimentales; Sara se dio cuenta de ello. Cómo pudo olvidarlo, no lo sabía, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ser tan clara para él como podría serlo el ciclo vital de la mosca de la fruta, por ejemplo.

Sara sentía cómo el rojo invadía sus mejillas, hasta el punto de que pronto parecería el planeta Marte.

"Sexo, Gil. No he tenido sexo en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera con un triste consolador"

"¿Consolador?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿un trasto al que contarle cómo te ha ido el día?"

Ella le miró con la más absoluta de las incredulidades, y estalló en carcajadas. Se reía tanto que pronto le dolía el estómago, y las lágrimas salían con profusión de sus lacrimales. Después de unos minutos así, por fin pudo hablar.

"Espera, es una broma, ¿no?" Le miró, y vio el rostro de un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada. "¡Oh, venga ya!", le lanzó la servilleta riéndose un poco más.

"Cuando pares de reírte, puedes decirme qué querías"

"Oh, vaya. Si no te importa que el FBI me siga vigilando a distancia… podríamos hacer el amor. En tu habitación, supongo, o en la mía. De todos modos el coche del FBI vigilará el lugar en que me quede" Hizo una pausa. "Pero solo si tú quieres"

"¿Por qué no iba a querer?", le preguntó en un tono al que Sara le pareció irresistible.

"Pensé que quizás estarías cansado, por el viaje, y la investigación…"

La cara de Grissom era la de alguien ofendido. "No estoy cansado. Y tú no tienes por qué ponerte roja al preguntarme si quiero. No es algo nuevo que la gente necesite del calor humano ante determinados acontecimientos. A los nueve meses de producirse los atentados del 11-S, se vivió un auténtico _baby boom_. Así que no hay razón para que te sientas mal, o avergonzada,…"

"No estoy avergonzada", replicó Sara, esta vez ella era la ofendida.

"Lo sé. Y para contestar tu pregunta de una vez…" Sonrió a Sara, que soltó un resoplido de desesperación. "Claro que quiero"

Sara, obviamente complacida por la respuesta, consideró por concluido el tema y desvió la conversación hacia asuntos más científicos, por así decirlo.

"Venga, cuéntame. ¿Cómo está el laboratorio de Las Vegas?, ¿qué tal los casos?, ¿y el equipo?"

--..—

Tras un par de horas degustando una deliciosa comida vegetariana mientras conversaban, entre otras cosas, del último experimento de Hodges para atraer la atención de Wendy, y tras unos minutos casi interminables de viaje en coche, llegaron a la habitación de Grissom. Parecían no llevar mucha prisa, aunque él dudaba a juzgar por las manos de Sara empujando su espalda; con un pie cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sara empujó con fuerza a Grissom contra la pared, hundió sus dedos en su pelo tal como él había hecho antes en el coche. Su boca fue directa al hogar que más amaba, a los labios de un alma de ciencia y conocimiento que la volvía loca. Quería meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, quería dejarle sin aliento, beber de su energía vital y al mismo tiempo morir en él.

Grissom notaba cómo su piel le abrasaba bajo la ropa, y sentía como un estorbo los ropajes que cubrían la suave piel de Sara. Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron directas a deshacerse de ellas, aunque costaba más de lo que deseaba. "Maldita sea" musitó entre los labios de ella, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero él no estaba para esas bromas, necesitaba esa ropa interior sexy de ella en el suelo.

Perfectamente sincronizados, tal era su entendimiento, sus ropas cayeron al suelo una tras otra arrastradas por la fuerza de una gravedad, aliada de su pasión.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y unieron sus cuerpos así. Sara tenía el control, no hubo un solo centímetro del maduro cuerpo de Grissom que su boca quedara sin besar; sus manos proporcionaron un placer que él añoraba más de lo que imaginaba Siendo todo un caballero, no podía sino corresponderla del mismo modo. Poco a poco, como exquisita tortura, acarició todo su cuerpo, sus manos iban de sus pechos a sus piernas, siempre tocando el lugar exacto. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta por poder tener a una mujer como Sara.

Durante horas solo existieron ellos y el sudor emanando de sus poros. Una respiración cada vez más fuerte y entrecortada, algunos gemidos ocasionales, eran todo lo que se oía en aquel reencuentro. Como en una historia de ficción, juntos alcanzaron el clímax, y exhaustos permanecieron abrazados en el silencio repentino. Arrastrados por la calma, cayeron en un profundo y necesitado sueño. Un sueño pronto quebrado por el sonido del teléfono. Grissom descolgó con desgana…

"¿Sí?, Gil Grissom"

"Hola, Gil. Soy Jim. ¿Sigues todavía por ahí?, aquí también necesitamos tu ayuda. Parece ser que los malvados de Las Vegas saben que te has ido y tienen _fiebre criminal_."

"Ah, no, ya me levantaste un sábado por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?, no lo harás esta vez. Dale el caso que sea a Catherine, estará encantada. Ya nos veremos, Jim. Adiós" Colgó.

Sara le miraba soñolienta y expectante. "¿Te vas ya?"

Grissom le miró, del mismo modo que hacía cuando quería asegurarse de que Sara entendía sus intenciones con toda la profundidad que conllevaban.

"No, al menos si tú no quieres. Solo deseo que tú estés bien, aunque…" Hizo una pausa y sonrió cálidamente. "… me encantaría que volvieses conmigo"

"Nunca he dejado de estar contigo"

Grissom rió. "Ya sabes, a casa. Hank te echa de menos" Sara se acurrucó un poco más en sus brazos. "Además, las investigaciones criminales son aburridísimas si no tengo a mi alma gemela conmigo"

"¿Tú crees en esas cosas?, lo de las almas gemelas"

"Bueno, creo que si existen, yo tengo a la mía aquí conmigo, en esta cama" le confesó, y se acercó un poco más a sus labios para besarla, antes de que ella, embelesada por sus palabras, escondiese su rostro entre la almohada y el cuello de Grissom.

"Mmm… ¿Gil?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que podrías quedarte unos días más en San Francisco? Solos tú y yo"

"Claro" le sonrió, "serán mis primeras vacaciones desde…"

"¿Desde el colegio?" se reía Sara. Grissom no se cansaba de ello. Tras tanto sufrir, cada vez que ella reía, era como si fuese la primera vez que la oía reír desde que se marchó de Las Vegas; aunque en realidad, ya llevaban unas cuantas.

"Muy graciosa. Hagamos una cosa: pediré unos días al laboratorio, y luego… bueno, podemos casarnos, si aún quieres"

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. "Claro que quiero, ¿por qué no iba a querer?"

"Podríamos hacerlo aquí, en San Francisco. Este es tu hogar"

"Me parece bien, lo haremos aquí, Gil. Pero que te quede claro: tú y solo tú eres mi hogar"

Allí abrazados, arropados por las sábanas, comenzó una nueva etapa para ambos. Una etapa en la que las nubes permanecerían bien lejos y solo habría claridad en su futuro.

Los _geeks_ también merecen finales felices.


End file.
